Le cadeau d'un amoureux de la mer
by Layla Riri
Summary: Tachimukai et Tsunami se connaissent depuis pas mal de temps à présent et ils sont souvent ensemble. Yuuki a obtenu ses examens et Jousuke organise une fête à l'aide d'un patron de matériels surf. Mais que va-t-il se dérouler durant la soirée. P.S. : Je m'étais trompée de nom et je l'ai écrit "Un amoureux de la mer". Mais j'ai fait la modif'.


Layla : Me revoilà avec un nouveau OS ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira. U_U Il est long par contre, 5 pages environ sur Word ! *^* LET'S GO !

* * *

**Le cadeau d'un amoureux de la mer**

Tachimukai regarda une dernière fois son téléphone portable. Deux garçons étaient en fond d'écran; lui et son meilleur ami. Il avait de longs cheveux roses en bataille. Il gardait son inévitable et magnifique sourire. On les voyait à la mer, sur le sable, tout les deux en maillot de bain. Tachimukai avait préféré mettre en plus un polo à manches courtes. Tsunami avait un collier où au bout était accrocher un pendentif en forme de dent de requin.

Yuuki attendait le rose au parc, leur lieu de rendez-vous habituel. Il soupira à cause des retards, assez répété, du surfeur. Tsunami était une personne tête en l'aire, prenant la vie comme elle venait. Ils avaient tous les deux biens grandis. Ils n'étaient plus les petites pousses qu'ils étaient il y de cela quelques années.

Le brun c'était laissé pousser les cheveux et les maintenait liés en queue de cheval basse. Son visage c'était aminci et ses yeux se sont étirés vers le haut avec le temps. Il était habillé d'un T-shirt azur avec un col plutôt large, d'un pantalon grisé déchiré de part et d'autre sur le devant et de baskets bleus.

Il soupira encore une fois. Il vérifia à sa gauche et à sa droite, mais se ré-adossa contre l'arbre. Soudain, un souffle froid le fit frissonner de la tête aux pieds. Il se retourna vivement, mettant sa main sur le coup, et afficha un visage surprit mais rouge. Un rire retentit et un jeune homme sortit de derrière l'arbre.

« Bouh ! Alors ? Comment ça se fait que tu ais autant peur des fantômes ?

- Roh ! Tais-toi veux-tu ! J'y peux rien… Et puis, c'est quoi cette manie de sortir comme ça de nulle part ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. » ironisa le rose en haussant les épaules.

Yuuki fit la moue puis souffla une troisième fois. Son ami l'exaspérait de jour en jour. Il avait, certes, un côté comique mais barbant à la longue. Il le regarda, levant un sourcil, lui demandant où est-ce qu'il était. A vrai dire, attendre quelqu'un pendant une demi-heure, il fallait le faire. Et justement, c'est bien parce qu'ils étaient meilleurs amis qu'il se le permettait. Ils se faisaient des sals coups mutuellement. Ils se taquinaient mais on pouvait percevoir des petites rougeurs de temps en temps.

Tsunami portait un grand T-shirt où il était inscrit "I love sea" en gros caractère. Il adorait les grands pantalons et se jour n'allait pas faire exception à la règle. Il gardait ses baskets de skateurs tout le temps sur lui; il y était à l'aise. Il avait gardé son casque autour de son coup et prenait un plaisir fou à se les mettre sur les oreilles quand il s'ennuyait.

Ils se mirent à marcher tranquillement en discutant de leurs projets ou encore de se qui c'est passé durant la semaine. Ils rigolaient à certaines bêtises ou évènements qui leur venaient en tête. Ils arrivèrent sur le bord de mer. Yuuki surprit Tsunami prendre une grosse bouffé d'air pour l'expirer juste après. Jousuke était heureux. Il adorait vraiment l'océan avec leurs vagues percutants le sable brulant à cause du soleil.

Le rose attrapa la main de Tachimukai et l'emmena sur la plage, avec un grand sourire dessiné sur le visage. Le brun rigola à cette vue. Il l'amena à un magasin où ils laissèrent leurs vêtements et prirent deux planches de surf. Avec les années, Tsunami avait appris à Yuuki à surfer. Du coup, quand ils avaient envies de tuer le temps, ils se jetaient à l'eau. C'était des habituer qui connaissaient bien le patron du magasin. Donc, ils se permettaient de laisser leurs habits là-bas.

Première vague, première gamelle. Ils s'éclaffèrent avant de reprendre la mer. Tsunami avait de magnifiques abdos dessinés sur son corps musclé, contrairement à Tachimukai qui semblait maigre et sans aucune force. Mais c'était tout le contraire. Il possédait la même puissance que Jousuke. C'est ce qui arrive quand on fréquente un surfeur de renom.

Ils décidèrent de faire une pause au bout d'une heure de planche. Ils étaient épuisés mais aimaient discuter avec le gérant de la boîte pendant cet arrêt.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que vous devenez les jeunes ?

- Bah le petit Yuuki a réussi ces exam' d'entrés ! Si c'est pas cool ça ?!

- Vraiment ? Mais ça se fête ça. Ca vous dit une petite soirée ce soir ?

- Euh… J'ai rien de prévus… Alors pourquoi pas. accepta le brun.

- le patron eu un grand sourire, Très bien. Invité autant de personnes que vous voulez ! Ce soir c'est karaoké !

- Cool ! Merci, t'es un chef.

- Bah. Je le dois bien à mes meilleurs clients non ?

- C'est sympa de ta part Miroku-san ! » s'écrièrent en cœur les deux amis.

Le soir venu, ils étaient une douzaine à être au karaoké. Tout d'abord, les trois amis de la mer. Ensuite, il y avait bien sûr Endou Mamoru, Goenji Shuuya et Fubuki Shirou. Kazemaru avait été invité, mais il demanda s'il pouvait emmener sa petite amie au passage. Ils avaient accepté en disant que plus ils étaient plus ils riront. Donc, enfin de compte, Miyasaka se retrouva invité en plus à la soirée. Heureusement, elle n'était pas la seule fille à y être. Il y avait nos chères manageuses. Natsumi sortait à présent avec Endou, alors qu'Aki et Ichinose se tournaient encore autour. Haruna préférait ne rien dire sur sa relation, à cause de la présence de son frère Kidou.

Ils avaient tous félicité le jeune Yuuki avec entrain et s'amusaient à l'embêter. Il rigolait aux petites blagues de ses anciens camarades de football et répondait faussement vexé à leurs taquineries. Lorsqu'ils commençaient à ce mettre aux chansons, se fut Tachimukai qui débuta. "Honneur aux plus jeunes" avaient-ils mentionné.

La soirée coula d'elle-même et se termina dans les alentours de deux heures le lendemain. Certains avaient du mal à tenir debout, comme Endou ou Goenji. Kazemaru était encore sur pied mais Miyasaka décréta que c'était elle qui conduirait. Haruna rigolait parfois pour rien et ce fut son frère qui la ramena. Enfin bref… Tout le monde rentra chez eux sauf nos deux surfeurs. Tsunami avait avoué durant le karaoké qu'il avait un cadeau pour le brun. Donc, ils allèrent à l'appartement de ce dernier.

Ils avaient pris l'habitude d'aller l'un chez l'autre. Ils s'invitaient comme ça de temps en temps. Quand il se passait quelque chose, l'autre était tout de suite au courant. On voyait à quel point ils se faisaient mutuellement confiance. Leur rencontre avait eu un drôle de but; tout ça pour faire face à l'Alia Gakuen. Mais bon, cet affront leur à permis de se rencontrer et de former le meilleur duo que l'on peu trouver.

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte. Tsunami sortit les clefs puis la déverrouilla. Ils entrèrent dans une pièce plongée dans le noir complet. La lampe fut allumée et illumina la salle sans aucun problème.

« J'arrive. Attends-moi. prononça-t-il en lui indiquant le canapé. »

Tachimukai ne se laissa pas prier et s'assit rapidement sur le meuble. Ils avaient marché jusqu'ici et ce n'était pas pour dire que le grand Jousuke habitait assez loin. Il ne pouvait presque plus sentir ses jambes. Elles étaient lourdes et douloureuses. Il avait l'impression d'avoir fait un marathon. Il soupira puis se tourna vers la porte où avait disparu Tsunami un peu plus tôt. Que voulait-il lui offrir ? Parce que concrètement, ce n'était ni son anniversaire, ni un si grand évènement…

La porte se rouvrit sur le rose ayant un paquet cadeau dans sa main. Il n'était pas spécialement grand mais l'attention lui convenait largement. Il s'assit aux côtés de Yuuki et lui tendit le petit objet. Il avait l'air de rougir, mais il détourna la tête, empêchant au brun de voir son visage. Il prit délicatement le cadeau et commença à le déballer doucement. Une boîte à bijoux s'y trouvait et lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, il se mit à rougir à son tour. Il se retourna vivement vers son ami mais ne pouvait apercevoir son visage baisser, surement à cause de sa chaleur corporelle.

« Tsuna-…

- Yuuki. » le coupa-t-il brusquement. Il avait relevé la tête et regardait Tachimukai sérieusement. Le brun ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état. « Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose… Je voudrai déjà que tu saches où est l'autre moitié. Et c'est moi qui l'ai. Ensuite… C'est parce qu'il fallait que tu sois au courant que je tiens beaucoup à cette amitié. Alors, je voulais le symbolisé…

- "Cette amitié" hein… »

Il baissa la tête, légèrement déçu pour cette interprétation de leur relation. Il tremblait légèrement. Jousuke leva un sourcil devant la réaction de son ami et posa finalement sa main gauche sur son épaule. Yuuki sursauta et se tourna brutalement, les larmes aux yeux. Il était tout rouge et affichait un regard surprit mélangé à de la peur et de l'angoisse. Le rose, intrigué, lui demanda se qui lui arrivait. Le brun préféra rester silencieux pour un moment. Il ne voulait rien dire, rien avouer.

Il se leva finalement et se dirigea vers la porte d'entré. Il n'avait mentionné aucun mot depuis ce moment. Tsunami décida de l'en empêcher. Il devait savoir pourquoi il se mettait dans tous ses états. Yuuki tournait dos au rose, évitant ainsi à ce que Jousuke vois son visage. Il avait les larmes qui dévalaient tout le long de ses joues. Il ne devait pas le montrer. Il devait rester silencieux à ce sujet. Il devait… Il le devait.

Seulement, Jousuke ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et voulait à tout prix savoir le pourquoi du comment. Il retourna violement le brun et le tenait par les épaules. La tête baissée, il ne voulait pas que le rose le voit de cette manière. Tsunami le secoua pour essayer de le faire réagir. Il l'implorait de lui expliquer. Il voulait savoir. Il voulait le croire. Il voulait le consoler. Il voulait… Il le voulait.

Tout d'un coup, Tsunami réussit à lui faire relever la tête. Il découvrit son visage noyé de chagrin. Les larmes ressemblant à des cascades sans fin. Il ne voulait pas le voir ainsi. Il déposa sa main sur la joue gauche du brun et essaya d'essuyer les quelques larmes coulant encore sur son visage. Il lui sourit gentiment et entrouvrit les lèvres.

« Dis-moi Yuuki, marmonna-t-il, Tu pleures à cause du cadeau ou de mes mots ?

- A… A cause de tes mots Tsunami… chuchota-t-il, fuyant le regard de son ami.

- Et qu'est-ce qui t'as mis dans tous ses états ? »

Les yeux de Tachimukai s'élargir avec surprise. Il ne pouvait plus détourner le regard. Il restait figé sur place. Il tremblait légèrement. Il n'arrivait plus parler. Il avait la gorge sèche, bloquée par quelque chose. Rien ne sortait. Tsunami parut intrigué mais cette expression s'évapora rapidement, laissant place à l'un de ses magnifiques sourires. Le brun rougit brutalement ce qui surprit le rose. Yuuki se retourna et mit ses mains sur le visage. Il avait chaud.

Tsunami ne comprenait pas la réaction de Tachimukai. Il regarda son dos, puis soupira. Il prit le brun dans ses bras qui eu pour réaction de sa part un sursaut.

« Tsu-. Tsunami ? rougit-il encore plus.

- Chut… chuchota-t-il, Laisses-moi profiter de ce moment. »

Yuuki paniquait. Il ne savait pas, mais vraiment pas où se mettre. Il sentait que son cœur allait exploser. Il avait la tête qui tournait. Une migraine atroce s'installait tranquillement. Il tremblait de tout son corps. Il n'en pouvait plus.

Tsunami lâcha finalement le brun et se posta devant lui. Lorsqu'il vit sa tête, il pouffa. Son rire retentit bruyamment dans l'appartement un peu plus tôt calme. Tachimukai leva la tête, étonné, vers Jousuke. Puis, devant le fou rire du rose, il se mit lui aussi à rire. Ils rigolèrent ensemble mais les larmes de Yuuki revinrent. Tsunami le prit encore une fois dans ses bras, rigolant encore ensemble mais avec les pleures du brun. Il lui frottait la tête. Lui demandait de se calmer. Mais rien n'arrivait à le faire arrêter.

« Tsu-… Tsu-… essaya-t-il de dire entre ses sanglots. Je… Veux… Plus… Vivre comme… Comme ça…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? réussit-il à dire, le passage du fou rire passé.

- il trembla, Je… En fait… J'en ai marre de vivre dans "cette amitié"… »

Tsunami le regardait intrigué. Il n'arrivait pas à cerner les paroles de Yuuki. Il avait beau retourné la phrase dans tous les sens, il n'y trouvait pas. Alors, Tachimukai décida de se lancer. Son cœur battait fort et rapidement, il avait même l'impression qu'il allait encore une fois exploser. Il tremblait mais il devait lui dire. Il releva la tête et regarda le rose avec un sérieux inégalé. Il serrait les poings fermement. Il devait le lui dire.

« Tsu-… Tsunami ! Je… Je dois t'avouer que…

- Chut… le coupa-t-il en posant son index sur les lèvres du jeune homme. J'ai compris où tu voulais en venir… »

Il prit une mèche de ses cheveux et y déposa un baisé, les yeux clos. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, de la malice y brillait. Le visage de Yuuki prit une teinte encore plus écarlate que précédemment. Le rose esquissa un sourire puis porta ses lèvres aux siennes. Le brun ne bougeait plus, il restait immobile. A quelques centimètres, non, voir même à quelques millimètres, Tsunami se retira et posa une main sur sa tête. Il lui offrit son plus beau sourire avant de le regarder avec amour.

« Moi aussi je t'aime. »

Il lui avait dit clairement avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Les larmes aux yeux, Tachimukai resserra l'étreinte qu'ils avaient mutuellement.


End file.
